


i don't need to be fixed (i'm not broken)

by humeurvagabonde



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Character Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, Minor Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Renjun is aro ace, Songfic, and he can't deal with it, mention of poly relationship, read notes pls, renjun-centric, tw suicide
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humeurvagabonde/pseuds/humeurvagabonde
Summary: Renjun pense que son amour n'est pas suffisant.ou: Renjun est aro ace et il n'arrive pas à vivre avec.[songfic Halsey - Control]LIRE LES TW





	i don't need to be fixed (i'm not broken)

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
SUICIDE (rien de graphique)
> 
> lisez la dernière note

_I paced around for hours, I'm empty_  
_ (J'ai arpenté ces lieux pendant des heures, je suis vide)_  
_ And I couldn't stand the person inside me_  
_ (Et je ne pouvais pas supporter la personne à l'intérieur de moi)_

  
"- Jeno arrête !"

Alors que Jaemin fuyait les mains chatouilleuse de Jeno, Renjun était assis sur un des canapés et contemplait avec un visage triste les autres membres autour de lui. Jeno et Jaemin riaient aux éclats dans leur bulle d'amour. Renjun était jaloux. Non pas qu'il soit amoureux de l'un des deux, ou même des deux d'ailleurs, pour être honnête Renjun n'avait jamais été amoureux et il savait pertinemment qu'il ne le serait jamais assez. Qu'importe que les adultes autour de lui lui expliquent que "tu n'as sans doute pas encore trouvé la bonne personne", le jeune homme connaissait la vérité : il ne ressentait pas d'amour romantique envers les autres personnes et Renjun était jaloux que ses amis à lui puissent.

  
_I turned all the mirrors around_  
_ (J'ai retourné sur eux-même tous les miroirs)_

  
Parfois, même souvent, Renjun se demandait pourquoi il était né comme ça. Évidement, ce n'était pas une maladie ou quelque chose d'horrible que de ne pas pouvoir ressentir de l'amour romantique mais pour Renjun, c'était quelque chose d'affreux et comme si ça ne lui suffisait pas, il était aussi dénué de toute attirance sexuelle envers quiconque.

Lorsqu'il voyait ses amis sur scène, Renjun se disait qu'il ne se comprenait pas. Jeno et Jaemin étaient beaux et bons tels des anges, ils le traîtaient comme un prince mais il n'arrivait pas à ressentir autre chose qu'une profonde amitié. Il se forcait, chaque jour il essayait le ressenti d'un amour romantique mais chaque essai se soldait d'un échec. Renjun n'était pas dupe, il savait que ses deux amis, sans le forcer, l'auraient accueilli à bras ouverts dans leur couple. S'il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux des personnes qu'il aimait le plus, de qui d'autre pouvait-il l'être ? C'était certain qu'il en serait d'autant plus incapable avec d'autres personnes.

  
_Who is in control ?_  
_ (Qui a le contrôle ?)_

  
Après avoir réalisé son incapacité à éprouver de l'amour romantique, Renjun se mit à douter de tous ses sentiments. Comment être sûr qu'il aimait sa famille ? Comment rendre aux gens de son entourage l'amour qu'ils lui portaient ?

Ce fut en revoyant les plus jeunes membres que Winwin su que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Renjun. Après tout, c'était un des membres les plus proches pour lui, partager la même langue et nationalité n'avait fait qu'accélérer les choses. Néanmoins, alors qu'il avait essayé de lui parler, Renjun s'était totalement refermé sur lui même. Winwin se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas si grave et qu'il lui parlerait plus tard.

  
_ I'm well acquainted_  
_ (Je connais bien)_  
_ With villains that live in my bed_  
_ (Les méchants qui vivent dans mon lit)_

  
Un monstre. Renjun n'arrivait pas à se sentir différent. Il avait l'impression de ne plus ressentir aucun amour et il lui semblait impossible de vivre dans une société centrée sur les couples et la sexualité. Plus il voyait les gens autour de lui en parler, plus il se sentait mal, c'est ainsi que Renjun prit une décision qui allait bouleverser son existence. Cela pouvait semblait un peu trop extrême, mais dans un monde qui ne le comprenait pas, qui lui rappelait sans cesse ce qui lui semblait être ses pires faiblesses, Renjun ne voulait plus avoir à se battre. Chaque personne autour de lui le faisait douter sans le vouloir et pensant ne plus pouvoir donner aucune sorte d'amour, le jeune homme en eu marre. Il ne méritait rien non plus.

Avant de franchir le pas, Renjun pensa au sourire de Jeno et aux yeux brillants de Jaemin.

"Je suis désolé de n'avoir pu vous donner l'amour que vous méritiez. Nul doute que je veillerai toujours sur vous après tout cela, alors si un jour vous êtes tristes laissez le vent venir vous consoler."

  
_ They beg me to write them_  
_ (Ils me supplient de les écrire)_

  
Deux jours plus tard, NCT fut annoncé en hiatus temporaire d'une durée indéterminée. Chaque membre se complaisait dans le silence d'une vérité qu'ils ne voulaient pas s'avouer. Renjun était parti, pas en vacances ou en promotions mais parti pour toujours.

Jeno et Jaemin semblaient les plus inconsolables alors que Kun comprenait tout juste la situation. Si seulement Renjun avait pu venir se confier à lui, il aurait vu que l'amour romantique n'est pas nécessaire pour vivre paisiblement et que les barrières de la société ne prennent que quelques secondes à voler en éclats.

"Nous trouverons notre consolation dans le fait qu'il habite désormais un monde meilleur.."

Winwin ne pu même pas écouter le discours du prêtre tant il sanglotait mais alors qu'il eu l'impression de suffoquer dans ses propres sanglots, il senti le vent passer sur ses joues comme pour sécher ses larmes. Il se souvint de passer ses doigts sur les joues de Renjun quelques années auparavant, lorsque lui et Chenle venaient le voir épuisés après les répétitions.

Les choses changent et avant de mourir, Renjun repense au sourire de Jeno et aux yeux brillants de Jaemin. Il les a aimé, différemment de ce que la société aurait voulu mais il sait désormais et avant le grand saut, Renjun sourit une dernière fois.

  
_So they'll never die when I'm dead_  
_ (Ainsi, ils ne mourrons pas quand je serai morte)_

**Author's Note:**

> rappel que ceci est de la FICTION je ne veux la mort de personne et n'assume aucune sexualité
> 
> si vous êtes aro ou ace ou les deux alors sachez que vos sentiments sont valides, que vous avez des gens à qui parler et que même si parfois vous vous sentez piéger dans une société basée sur les couples l'amour romantique et la sexualité, à la fin tout ira bien


End file.
